dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
The Warden/Voice Sets/Cocky
This is a list of dialogue used in combat and exploration for the Cocky voice set for the Warden. Battle commencement Any *"Hah! Let's wipe them out quickly!" *"Now let's see--which one first?" *"Time for more practice!" Encountering beasts *"Aw. I was hoping for something more exciting." *"Bad breath alert!" *"First one to kill it gets the prize!" *"Might be a nice pelt in it for us!" *"Now this should be fun!" *"Now what is that?" Encountering darkspawn * *singsong* "I sense some darkspawn...!" *"Never any shortage of these ones." * *sighs* "More darkspawn, eh?" Encountering dragons *"Finally--something that can swallow me whole!" *"Hah! Don't let it get away!" *"Now this is a challenge!" Encountering undead or demons *"Huh. One never expects creatures like those, really." *"More of these! Well, all right then." *"Why does the unnatural always smell so awful?" In battle Any *"All right--that's it!" * "All right, I'm game!" *"Are you joking? Surely you're joking!" *"Aww, you want to die?" *"Behind you!" *"Come and get it!" *"Have at you then!" *snarls* *"How amusing!" *"If you insist!" *"Let's do this quickly, shall we?" *"Look over there!" *"Nice try!" *"Not bad!" *"Not enough!" *"Now this should be fun!" *"Oh? Time to play?" *"Oh, I'm sorry!" *"Oh, look! It wants to fight!" *"Oh, you'll have to do so much better than that!" *"Oho!" *"Take that!" *"That won't stop me!" *"That's it!" *"Too fast for you!" *"Tsk, tsk!" *"Whoops!" Manual selection *"Hah ha!" *"Here I am!" *"Point me!" *"Saving the day!" *"Where do I go?" *"Yes." Unsuccessful attack *"Hmm. New weapon." Successful kill *"Another point for me!" *"Aww, it fell down." *"Hah ha ha! Yes!" *"Hurrah!" *"Not bad! Not bad at all!" *"Too bad for you!" *"Was there any doubt?" Battle condition Low health *"Anyone got some blood to spare...?" *"Is that all my blood? I think it is..." *"Someone tell them to stop hitting me!" *"This is not fair! Why is it always me that has to bleed?" Very low health * "Ooh... spinning...!" Low mana/stamina *"Anyone got a spare second wind? No...?" *"Need a little rest here!" *"Okay--this is getting exhausting." Upon revival *"All right. Anymore of them around? ...No? Good." *"Did I fall asleep during the combat? I must have..." *"It seems I managed to best them even while unconscious. I am that amazing." Exploration Any *"All right." *"And I'm off." *"Going." *"Hmm." *"Yes." Activating/Deactivating mode *"Adventure's not over yet?" *"Ah, this reminds me of that time..." *"Let's get on with it, then." *"Perhaps we should have a drink, since we've stopped." *"We're on our way." *"Where's the tavern?" *"Yes, I'm still here." *"You'd think we wouldn't just be standing here, but nooo..." Activating stealth *"Quiet now!" *"To the shadows with me!" Detecting traps *"Don't look now...!" *"Trap. So simple to see, really." Successful lock-picking *"And done." *"It's done. Naturally." *"Don't think so." *"Moving on." *"Over with." *"Success!" Unsuccessful lock-picking *"Are you daft?" *"Damn." *"Don't think so." *"Not happening." Area-specific Encountering lyrium veins (if Warden is a dwarf) *"Damn! Lost the spell..." *"Oops! Where's my head?" *"Right, casting! Focus...!" Encountering the Tears in the Veil in the Blackmarsh *"No, no. Let's not, and say we did." Trivia *This voice set is not available for female humans. It is however, available for males of any race, and all elves and dwarves of both genders. Category:Dragon Age: Origins dialogues